The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the variety name ‘Extravaganza Time’.
‘Extravaganza Time’, identified as ‘21941-0’, originated from a cross in a controlled breeding program in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The female parent of the variety is ‘20934-0’, an undistributed and unpatented seedling and the male parent of the variety is ‘20713-0’, an undistributed and unpatented seedling.
The new variety ‘Extravaganza Time’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.